


Wendip Week-What if the Love potion hit Wendy and Dipper?

by seanzy121



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Love Potion/Spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanzy121/pseuds/seanzy121
Summary: Mabel gets Wendy and Dipper with some love potion
Relationships: Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Wendip Week-What if the Love potion hit Wendy and Dipper?

The young girl was running with a glass bottle in her hand. A sparkly, pink juice slushed inside. Mabel had stolen the love potion to help Robbie and Tambry with her date. But the Love God caught her in the act so now she’s on the run. 

As she turned a sharp corner, Mabel tripped over her feet. As she hit the ground with a thud, the bottle went flying. 

“Ugh, Mabel! What the heck!” 

The girl looked up and saw her brother Dipper and his crush Wendy, covered in the love potion. Uh oh. 

The red head looked at all potion covering her. “What even is this!”

“Yeah Mabel is always making junk like this.” 

“Agh, I’m gonna head out and shower. See you later dudes!” 

Mabel watched the two, behavior unaffected by the love potion. Guess Dipper never quite got over the teen like he claimed. But Wendy, Wendy should be acting all crazy gaga of Dipper but she was acting normal, like she already... Huh.


End file.
